barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Once a Pond a Time
Once a Pond a Time '''is the 38h episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Keesha, Danny and Curtis learn all about tadpoles and frogs while helping Kristen move her pet frog to a temporary new home—a pond on the playground. Stella tells a story about a frog prince. Song List #Barney Theme Song #Over in the Meadow #Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance''' #Five Little Butterflies #Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way #Help Protect the Earth #The Land of Make-Believe #The Little Turtle #I Love You Cast *Barney *Kristen *Curtis *Keesha *Danny *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty *Stella the Storyteller Trivia *This episode's name is a pun on the phrase "Once Upon A Time", which is coincidentally the name of a Barney Home Video from the previous season. *One of the frog costumes from Look at Me, I'm 3! returns in this episode, during The Frog Prince story. *The Season 4 Barney doll is the same from "Making New Friends". *Kristen wear the same clothes from I Like To Be An Artist. And a long hair. *Curtis wears the same shirt in First Things First!. and a short hair. *Keesha wear the same shirt from Tick Tock Clocks!, and the same clothes from I Like To Be A Hero, The Goose Lay Golden Eggs and Hansel and Gretel. And a half pony tail. *Danny wear the same clothes from Hansel and Gretel and Nick is Little. And a short hair. *This group (Cutus, Kristen, Danny and Keesha) also appeared in I Like To Be An Artist. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "123 Learn". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Sailing Around the Island". Clip from Once a Pond a Time # Barney Theme Song (Shawn & the Beanstalk!'s version) (Clip from Once a Pond a Time and Audio from Shawn & the Beanstalk!) # Finger in the water for frogs! (Clip from Once a Pond a Time and Audio from The Princess and the Frog!) # The egg in the water it's a animals! (Clip and audio from Once a Pond a Time and Audio from Hoo's In The Forest? and Bunches of Boxes!) # Barney comes to life (Bunches of Boxes!) (Clip from Once a Pond a Time and Audio from Bunches of Boxes!) # Barney Over in the Meadow (1992 Version) (Clip from Once a Pond a Time and Audio from Down on Barney's Farm) # All about Ponds! (Clip from Once a Pond a Time and Audio from The Nature of Things!) # Barney The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance (Play for Exercise!'s version) (Clip from Once a Pond a Time and Audio from Play for Exercise!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # And remember, I Love You! (Birthday Ole!'s version) (Clip from Once a Pond a Time and Audio from Birthday Ole!) # Barney End Credits (Bunches of Boxes!'s version) (Clip from Once a Pond a Time and Audio from Bunches of Boxes!) Audio from Once a Pond a Time # Barney Theme Song (Once a Pond a Time's version) (Clip from Snack Time! and Audio from Once a Pond a Time) # Ryan frogs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from The Princess and the Frog! and Audio from Once a Pond a Time) # It's a frog!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Hoo's In The Forest? and Audio from Once a Pond a Time) # Barney comes to life (Once a Pond a Time) (Clip from It's Showtime! and Audio from Once a Pond a Time) # Barney Over in the Meadow (1997 Version) (Clip from Hearing and Audio from Once a Pond a Time) # Animal ponds! (Clip from The Nature of Things! and Audio from Once a Pond a Time) # Barney The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance (Once a Pond a Time's version) (Clip from The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure and Audio from Once a Pond a Time) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # And remember, I Love You! (Once a Pond a Time's version) (Clip from It's Your Birthday, Barney! and Audio from Once a Pond a Time) # Barney End Credits (Once a Pond a Time's version) (Clip from Bunches of Boxes! and Audio from Once a Pond a Time) Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation